Wind power is considered one of the cleanest, most environmentally friendly energy sources presently available, and wind turbines have gained increased attention in this regard. A modern wind turbine typically includes a tower, generator, gearbox, nacelle, and one or more rotor blades. The rotor blades capture kinetic energy from wind using known foil principles and transmit the kinetic energy through rotational energy to turn a shaft coupling the rotor blades to a gearbox, or if a gearbox is not used, directly to the generator. The generator then converts the mechanical energy to electrical energy that may be deployed to a utility grid.
Grid conditions associated with the utility grid may fluctuate. For instance, such grid conditions may cause a grid event associated with a wind turbine, such as a high voltage event, a low voltage event, a frequency shifting event, a phase shifting event, an islanding event, or various other grid events. Such grid events may damage one or more components of the wind turbine if protective action is not taken. For instance, a grid event may damage one or more motors, circuits, control devices, etc. associated with the wind turbine.